


The distance

by RavenLewdvi



Series: Ereri One-Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, cute I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLewdvi/pseuds/RavenLewdvi
Summary: Levi is eight, Eren is twelve. They have their memories and meet for the first time again but realise the biggest obstacle they’ll have to face is the distance.Literally.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	The distance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random AU I wrote instead of sleeping.

“Hange, what in God’s name are you doing now?”

The said eccentric woman replied with a single harsh “ shhh !” Before continuing to stare out of her best friends window with a pair of binoculars. Levi Ackerman was currently on his way to a black belt at the young age of eight. Sure he was called a freak and biological mess up of sciences own creation, but people quickly learned that he didn’t tolerate bullshit. He met Hange when he was first placed into the instructor of his dojo’s care because she had bumped into him while running from a kid with enormous eyebrows. Turns out she had taken his lucky clover which made him somehow brilliant. Levi can honestly say that as soon as he met those blue eyes, he felt uneasy. No one ever made him feel uneasy. For a five year old that is. He couldn’t explain why he felt so drawn to the crazy girl who’s ponytail looked like it was born with her and hasn’t been washed since, and a titanic privileged stuck up who seemed to find staring at him his own puzzle. But at least, he could now tell those stupid kids in his class that he had friends, even if he did give them both a black eye and broken ribs on their first meeting.

Sighing, Levi snapped his attention back to the crazy girl in his room, sitting on his windowsill and staring at the unknown object which caught her interest. It took him awhile but soon his memories came back. As soon as Kenny left him again it triggered them to come pouring out like a landslide. His uncle wasn’t as murderous as he remembered but he still pissed him off. Who leaves a five year old to fight grown men? If he thought it would help him learn to beat him one day then he must not remember when Levi kicked his ass back when he kidnapped-

“Oh my god!” Hange hissed out.

“Okay, if you’re going to continue being weird, get the hell out of my room.” Hange didn’t reply. That was odd. For someone who could barely go a few minutes without spewing some bullshit about the most random of things, her behaviour was kind of strange. 

“Okay!” Levi jumped a little as she yelled out. “Levi, it’s him! It’s definitely him!” 

A warm fuzzy feeling started to spread all over his body. 

“N-no way, it can’t be. Give me those!” Jumping on top of his brunette friend, Levi ripped the binoculars out of her grasp and had her shoved off the windowsill before she could blink. 

“Ow! Levi! That hurt!” Ignoring her whining, Levi focused his steel gaze towards the house across the street. He saw a woman holding a baby in her arms on the freshly trimmed grass, her brown hair tied back. He couldn’t make out her features with the shitty binoculars that Hange owned, but he could tell that the baby she was holding had brownish hair. Levi felt his chest tighten as he struggled to see the baby’s face. 

“Levi? It’s him, right?” This time he was the one who shushed her. 

“Pst! Levi!” Hange whispered right near his ear. “How about we go over and ask- hey!” Levi had already raced out of his room and was out of the front door before Hange finished her sentence.

_Please be him. Please be him. Please let it be him_.

The closer he got to the house, the closer the woman and baby were. Levi felt his feet freeze up as she turned her back on him, walking towards the front door of her house. The eight year old boy felt panic grip him as he started running,  sprinting,  towards her.

“E-excuse me! Hey, lady!” The woman paused before spinning around, curious hazel eyes locked on the small boy on her lawn. 

Her eyes narrowed before her arms tightened their hold on the bundle of blankets in her arms. Levi heard a tiny sneeze from said blankets before a small giggle. 

He swallowed nervously.

“Um... C-can I ask the name of your baby? I live across the street and couldn’t help but notice that we have new neighbours.” He asked as politely as he could. Given by her continued glare he didn’t do well to convince her. To be honest, he wasn’t surprised. Levi didn’t do polite. 

“I’m sorry, but you said you live across the street? You couldn’t be Kenny’s boy?” And there it was. His uncles name. Anyone who knew Kenny knew to stay as far away as possible. The recent rumours were that he was training an assassin, a prodigy when it came to fighting. Levi hated that man.

“Well, yes, but-“ 

“Levi! Why the hell do you run so fast? No one should be able... to run... that... fast!” Hange gasped, coming to stop behind him. The woman’s eyes widen as she looked to Hange before her eyes were on Levi once again. 

“W-wait, Levi? Your name is Levi?” She asked, her face lighting up. 

“Um, Yes?” Levi replied. His confusion must have shown because before he knew it, she was rushing up towards him before sending him a large smile. 

“I know who you are, Levi Ackerman. I know you saved my nephew’s life back when you were his Captain.” Levi couldn’t breathe.

She knows? Nephew? Does she mean-

“Hey, auntie Carol, can I hold Isabel now? You said I could if I came to visit you in your new h-“ the boy who stood at the now open door of his new neighbours house seemed to freeze right up. Levi met his gaze and found his eyes watering. 

“Eren!” Hange screamed before she ran up to him and pulling him into one of her bone crushing hugs. Eren didn’t react, his eyes never left Levi’s. 

“Hange, was it?” The woman said. “I think we should leave these two to catch up, don’t you?” Levi didn’t know what happened then, all he knew was within a few seconds, he was wrapped up in the warmest arms he could only remember from his past life. Eren’s arms. It seemed his abnormally high body temperature was still the same. He also looked the same. Same tanned skin, same chestnut brown hair and gorgeous sparkling green eyes. Levi could see the gold in them now, the way his smile stretched across his face as he held him in his arms. 

“You’re real, you’re  here !” Eren exclaimed. Levi still couldn’t find his voice. His mind had shut down, his eyes were still running with his tears and damn it his heart felt like it was about to explode. 

“Levi? Hey, you okay? Please tell me you’re not as young as you look.” Levi’s attention snapped back as he huffed before letting out a single chuckle. 

“You don’t look so old yourself Eren.” Eren held him closer. “No, my twelfth birthday was a week ago.” 

“I know.” Levi blurted out. “I remember when your birthday is.” 

“Huh? Let me guess. Going by your size and attitude, I’d say you’re younger than ten but older than five?” Levi grunted before hiding his smile in the crook of Eren’s arms. 

“You’re smarter than I remember.” Levi mumbled. Eren pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Levi, you’re crying.” Levi saw the concern on Eren’s face, concern for him. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch his cheek. It was so warm. Eren was so warm. 

“Eren, don’t leave me.” Eren’s eyes warmed even more, his smile gone softer and his arms lose. 

“I promised, didn’t I?” Was his reply. Levi couldn’t help but tremble. His emotions were all over the place. 

“Oh! I know what else will make your day.” 

“W-what? Seeing you wasn’t enough?” 

Eren’s grin couldn’t have been more cheeky. “Nop. You haven’t seen Isabel yet, have you?” Levi’s throat caught up. 

“M-my little sister, Isabel?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, I think so. She has the same look you described to me.” 

“But her hair...” Levi trailed off. He remembered seeing the baby with brownish hair, but to be fair it was with the use of Hange’s stupid binoculars. 

“It’s just as red as you told me.” Eren supplied, before taking his hands and pulling him into his house. 

“My mum and dad live in Germany, and Mikasa is in school overseas. She’s like five years older than me, which sucks.” Levi grinned before looking at their entwined hands. “Also, I haven’t found Armin yet but I’m guessing he‘s not in this state. My auntie Carol is my mum’s twin sister, and she decided to move here with Isabel since uncle Harry moved to work here. How about you? I’ve heard the rumours and I’m guessing you’re still living with Kenny?” Levi sighed before taking off his shoes inside the hallway. 

“Yeah, I hate that man. He’s still trying to turn me into a weapon even though I want to open up a shop when I’m older. I can’t do that with a criminal record.” Eren’s grip on his hands tightened. “Don’t worry, I haven’t gone on any of his missions yet. Says I still have a lot more to learn.”

“What about... your mum?” Levi sighed before shrugging. Eren helped lead him into the sitting room before pulling him into another hug. “She’s alright, Eren. She’s still alive.” Levi chocked out. “They both remember and Kenny came looking for us. He found us here before he gave my mum the choice to leave me behind and live her life. She refused as I expected her to, but Kenny still took me. I don’t remember what happened but I still get letters from her. He must have told her something that scared her enough to leave me in his care.” 

Levi felt Eren go stiff against him. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you find your mother and I’ll make sure Kenny never gets between you two again. I promise.” 

“Boys! Lunch is ready!” 

“Coming auntie Carol!” Eren yelled back. “Hey, I have to leave by the end of the week but I’ll come back every chance I get.” Levi then realised, that Eren wasn’t living in the same place he was. He had to leave soon. He’d be leaving him. 

“W-wait, Germany? You live in Germany?” Eren gave him a sad smile before shrugging. “Yeah, mum and dad are thinking of moving here to stay closer with auntie Carol and uncle Harry. But they want to wait until I finish school first.” 

Levi felt his panic coming back in full force. “You mean I won’t be able to see you for six years?” Eren frowned. “Well, I guess but I’ll be coming here for every holiday and break. Mum and Dad too.”

“Why aren’t you freaking out over this?! Doesn’t the thought of not seeing me again for so long scare you?” Levi felt Eren’s grip on him tighten. 

“Of course it does! But I’m trying to not make things worse. If we both break down who’s going to be the mature one?” Levi forced himself to bite back another shout of complaint. Eren was right. This was as hard for him as it was for Levi. He’s older this time around, so he’s trying to be stronger for the both of them. But still, Levi knew that Eren must be breaking up inside. He must think that this was his fault.

“Eren, We’ll be okay.” Levi mumbled out. “We’ll be okay.” Eren relaxed against him. 

“You’re right. Thank you, Captain.” Levi snorted. “Yeah, whatever, brat.”

“Levi! Eren! Lunch, come on!” Hange said. Eren and Levi pulled apart before heading into the kitchen. 

“So, what kind of shop do you want to open up?” Eren asked. Levi grinned up at Eren before holding his hand even tighter if possible.

_Yeah, we’re going to be okay_.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a collection/series of mini AU spinoffs I don’t know leave a kudos if I should.


End file.
